Poppy's on a Gravestone
by Shadows In Straight Jackets
Summary: Link spends Remembrance day with Ghirahim while explaining to him the meaning. 2nd in my GhiraLink Holiday series. Caution- character death.


Ok so this is in honor of remembrance day.

This little Ghiralink fanfic as second fan fic to my holiday series.

**Caution~** character death ,Angst ,maleXmale romance.

* * *

_this is if Link won and brought Ghirahim back to skyloft with him._

* * *

"Skychild, what are you doing?" Ghirahim asks the boy who was currently placing strange red flowers into a basket .  
"Picking poppies," He stated simply as if it was completely normal.  
Annoyed ,the demon lord huffed tapping his foot waiting for an appropriate response.  
He hadn't been in skyloft that long and wasn't used to these human customs.

Ever since the battle with Demise ,the demon lord barely escaped with his life ,thanks to Link he lived.  
When the boy didn't continue Ghirahim gave into curiosity ,"for what purpose are you spending your time picking Poppy's ?"  
"Come with me and I'll explain ," Link continued towards the graveyard.  
"A poppy is placed on a grave in honor of remembrance to those who fought for others . Especially on the 11th month, the 11thday on the 11th hour when we give a moment of silence."

"Link..if you haven't noticed , it's not the 11th hour anymore ,it's almost sunset."  
"I know that Ghirahim," Link paused at each gravestone, placing a poppy in front of the stone." It's just I came back for a peaceful moment alone."  
Ghirahim stared as Link stopped at the last stone carving staring sadly at it ,placing down the basket ,twirling the poppy in his hand.  
"Would you like me to leave?" The demon Lord asked quietly.  
Links head shot up, "No.. Stay, I want you to stay with me..."  
Ghirahim smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy.  
"I would never leave you ,Link, never."

Gripping the extra poppy in his hands as kissed trailed down Links neck .  
Turning around in the demon lords arms, Link placed the poppy behind Ghirahims ear .  
"I love you Ghirahim ."  
"I love you too Link."

"What happens when... that happens to me ...when I die.. I mean I am human.. "  
Ghirahims grip tightened around the shaking boy.  
"I will be right by your side when you do."  
"Promise?" The tear filled boy asked.  
Smiling, Ghirahim placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, "Promise."

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda ran up to her friend. "You've been acting so odd lately."  
"Nothing.. Just talking with Ghirahim."  
Zelda put a hand on her friend.  
"Oh Link.. You did the best you could..at that point, no one could save him."  
Tears flowed freely down the boy's cheeks.

"I miss him Zelda.."  
"He's in a better place now Link."  
"I'll never forget him, Zelda.. Never.."  
"I know...Now ,lets get you inside for supper."

Link didn't eat that night, he fasted and prayed to the goddess that he and his demon lord would meet again one day.  
Meanwhile, bright red poppy in front of a gravestone that wrote _'Here lay Demon Lord Ghirahim, ruler of the surface and lover of a hero'_ ,blew away with the wind ,through a window , landing in the open hand of a certain hero .  
Tear stained face now sleeping peacefully over the blankets of his duvet .

"Link, time for breakfast."  
Walking into the quiet room, the platter of pumpkin soup was dropped to the floor with a crash.  
"Oh my Goddess."  
"Zelda, what is it!?" Walking into the room to find his daughter kneeling beside the lifeless body of the goddess chosen hero.

"I should have seen this coming," she sobbed, clenching the knife that had been pulled from the body.  
"Zelda... You couldn't have stopped him."  
"It's ok.. He's with Ghirahim now... He will be happy again."

"Ghirahim? Ghirahim?" The lost hero search among the other spirits in line to the otherworld .  
"It took you long enough. You are lucky that I am a rather patient man." Smiling, Link took the hand of his lover ," are you ready?"  
"Only if you are."

Taking a deep breath, Link and Ghirahim took a step to there new life in the other world, leaving everything else but each other behind.  
It was ok though because they would always live with the remembrance of their friends.

* * *

Yeah..  
So I cried while writing this, I was considering putting a lemon in here but I think that would be a bit inappropriate for Remembrance day fanfic.

but I hope it touched all of you.

Please Review ^_^


End file.
